


Back Home

by j_mm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I Tried, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_mm/pseuds/j_mm
Summary: Hana gets home from a special forces MEKA trip and finally gets to spend some time with Brigitte.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 29





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing so i hope you enjoy

-

It was around 11pm at night. Hana was just getting back home after completing a mission with the special forces unit of MEKA. The rain outside was getting heavier by the minute, and much as Hana loved the rain, she was trying to get home as soon as possible. It had been around a week since she had seen Brigitte. 

Ever since Overwatch had reformed, new members were joining left and right. For Hana and Brigitte this meant they were on call less for missions, this meant they could sometimes go weeks without a new mission. This also meant that there were weeks there was nothing to do since several members had other places to be or homes of their own. So eventually after dating for awhile, Hana and Brigitte decided to move out together. For now they had gotten a small place not too far from the Overwatch base. They even built their own garage so it was big enough for the both of them. With the both of them being mechanics and all, they needed all the space they could get. Although Hana had been promoted in MEKA and was still called in from time to time, it was not as much as it used to be. Even so, Brigitte would sometimes tag along and stay at base if she could just so they didn’t have to be apart. Things around the world were starting to get better, slowly. Life was good.

As Hana got closer to home she switched to the wheels she had recently installed on her mech. She had to pass a few houses before she got to her own and she was sure people would rather hear something that sounded like a car instead of rocket boosters in the middle of the night. She could see their house in the distance which encouraged her to speed up slightly. Once she had gotten close enough she had pressed a button inside of her mech to open the garage door. 

Hana hopped out of her mech and closed the garage door, eager to see Brigitte. As soon as she stood up she felt how sore she was. She was gone for around a week and didn’t really have time to relax. To add on it was practically pouring rain as Hana stepped out of the garage. It was mid April and the air wasn’t too cold but it certainly wasn’t warm. She sprinted to the front door, frantically unlocking it to get inside. Regardless she was already soaked with rain water. 

As Hana opened the door she immediately saw the soft glow from the TV, Brigitte was sitting there waiting for her. Once Hana walked inside Brigitte practically jumped up from the couch to greet her.

“Hana!” Brigitte extended her arms to which Hana extended hers. They held each other resting both of their heads on the other’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Hana said softly. She tightened her grip as she spoke. 

“I missed you too.” Brigitte spoke into Hana’s neck. They held each other for a moment before easing their grip to see the other’s face. 

Within seconds their lips met and they began to kiss. Slowly the kiss became more passionate which lead to Hana pushing Brigitte against the wall and started trailing kisses down her neck. Brigitte had began to moan softly but the two were interrupted by a huge flash of lighting.

“The thunder is gonna be fucking loud.” Hana let out a laugh and almost on cue the whole house shook along with the loud boom. The two laughed and looked into each other’s eyes before going in for another soft kiss. 

“I didn’t even get a change to realize how much you hand been rained on.” Brigitte giggled and grabbed a strand of Hana’s wet hair before letting it fall back onto her back. 

“You still would have hugged me regardless Brig.” Hana smirked as she watched Brigitte roll her eyes, but even she couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“Yeaahhh I would.” Brigitte ran her hands down Hana’s back. Hana smiled at her.

“Let me get changed into something else and then let’s lay down. I am so tired.” Hana was still wearing her special forces pilot suit. Brigitte nodded her head in agreement and the two began to walk towards their room.

“Oh wait Brig.” Hana stopped in her tracks which caused Brigitte to do the same.

“Hmm?” Brigitte turned her head to look at Hana.

“I’m going to get us a cup of water too. _Just_ in case.” Hana snickered as she turned towards the kitchen to get a cup.

“Rightttt, just in case.” Brigitte chuckled and continued to walk towards their room. 

...

After Hana joined Brigitte in their room she set down the glass on their nightstand and quickly walked into the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes. She left her pilot suit draped over the shower to dry and sat next to Brigitte on the edge their bed.

“Have you seen Rein at all this week?” Hana turned to Brigitte who hesitated for a moment.

“Yeah, I stopped by the base just to see everyone a few days ago. He was in the kitchen so we talked for a bit.” Brigitte had a displeased look on her face. Almost as if something was bothering her.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about him pushing himself?” Hana knows the kind of stuff Brigitte has put up with while working alongside Reinhardt. 

“He just doesn’t know when to stop.” Brigitte folded her hands and played with her fingers. She had fought many battles alongside Reinhardt, but he was really getting up there in age. He had been fighting countless battles of his own for decades. Brigitte was worried he would overwork himself next mission, but of course that wouldn’t stop him. He had always told everyone he would fight until the end. Brigitte knew he truly meant that. It was a truth she couldn’t deny.

“I know.” Hana placed her hand along Brigitte’s cheek and slowly began to rub her thumb against it. “I’m worried about him too.” This was true, Reinhardt was someone who could never forget. From the sound of his voice booming through the halls to his courageous attitude he was someone no one could hate. To him, everyone was welcome with open arms. Hana noticed this herself, upon meeting him for the first time he had treated her like he had known her for years.

“I wish I could do more.” Brigitte huffed in frustration. She wanted to somehow convince Reinhardt to retire, even just a small break. Just something. Of course though he was persistent that he was fine, and with something like that it would be hard to change his mind.

“There really isn’t anymore that you can do. You’re already doing your best.” Hana reassured Brigitte, still rubbing her cheek. Brigitte looked up at Hana and smiled softly.

“I’m so happy you’re home.” Brigitte began to then scoot towards the middle of the bed to which Hana followed, the two of them now facing each other. 

“Me too. This mission ended up taking longer than I thought. And of course the media followed us around.” Hana groaned just thinking about it. She took the bottoms of her palms and began to rub both of her eyes, then spoke again. 

“I’m expected to act like “DV.a” everywhere. It’s fucking annoying.” Hana sighed as she rolled her eyes, then looked back at Brigitte. “I’m tired of putting on an act.” Hana murmured and reached out to take ahold of Brigitte’s hand. Brigitte smiled softly as their fingers intertwined.

“At least the media doesn’t follow you here, well at least not as much.” Brigitte squeezed Hana’s hand. 

“I need the break...and god I’m sore as hell.” Hana stretched once again. 

“Sounds like you need to relax then right?” Brigitte placed her hands on Hana’s shoulders. “Why don’t you turn around? I have an idea.” 

Without questioning her girlfriend, Hana turned her back to Brigitte. Then Brigitte began to rub her shoulders gently, but putting pressure on Hana’s sore muscles. 

“Fuck that’s nice.” Hana whispered as Brigitte continued massaging her shoulders. 

“Feeling better?” Brigitte leaned forward to whisper back into Hana’s ear.

Hana nodded and took a deep breath. She had then remembered the two of them never really finished what they had started earlier. Hana turned around to see Brigitte.

“Can you massage somewhere else?” Hana began looking Brigitte into her eyes. It hadn’t yet clicked with Brigitte what Hana was implying.

“Sure! Where else?” Brigitte responded sweetly, still gently rubbing Hana’s shoulders.

“My boobs are really really sore.” Hana pronounced as she softly cupped her chest. Slowly, she began to slightly lift her shirt waiting to feel Brigitte’s hands.

“I see what you’re getting at.” Brigitte snored and maneuvered her hands up Hana’s shirt. She began to rubs her hands along her boobs. Hana wasn’t wearing a bra, neither was Brigitte, they were about to go to bed anyways. 

“Mhmm.” Hana began to lift her shirt completely and toss it to the ground. “We won’t be needing it anyways.” She chuckled which made Brigitte begin to pick up the pace.

With one hand Brigitte played with Hana’s nipple and the other softly groped her other boob. She noticed Hana’s breathing start to get heavier. Brigitte circled Hana’s nipple with her fingers and gave it a small pinch to which Hana gasped.

“Kiss me.” Hana said as she turned her head back to Brigitte and the two of them kissed passionately, Brigitte still touching Hana’s chest. Hana then turned around to face Brigitte pulling of her shirt as well.

“You don’t need your shirt either.” Hana snickered as she whipped Brigitte’s shirt to the ground. The two of them began to make out again, this time however ended with the two of them flopping down onto the bed. Brigitte then turned to Hana and propped herself up with her left arm as they both caught their breath. 

“So where were we?” Brigitte giggled softly looking at Hana, who was on her back. 

“Oh you know..” Hana began to trail her fingers up Brigitte’s arm. Brigitte raised an eyebrow and giggled again. 

“You mean this right?” Brigitte moved her free hand over Hana’s boyshorts. Hana wore underwear to bed unlike Brigitte, who typically wore sweatpants or fleece pants. She just found it more comfortable that way. 

Brigitte began to move her hand in between Hana’s thighs and started to rub gently. Hana tilted her head back slightly and exhaled.

“Mhm juuuuusst like that.” Hana took one of her hands and began to run her fingers though Brigitte’s hair. She pulled Brigitte in closer for a kiss and moaned softly into her mouth.

“This alright?” Brigitte tugged lightly on on the band of Hana’s underwear. Hana nodded and assisted Brigitte in pulling them down. Then, Hana took them and tossed them to the end of the bed.

Hana just smirked and gave Brigitte a ‘well go on’ look. Brigitte took her hand and ran her finger over Hana’s slit. Hana shuttered and smiled as Brigitte slipped a finger into Hana moving back and forth slowly, then gradually picked up the pace.

“I missed this so much..ah.” Hana said as her words turned into a soft moan. 

“Me too Hana.” Brigitte slipped another finger inside of Hana, to which Hana tightened her grip on Brigitte’s hair and pulled her in closer for a long, passionate kiss. After breaking free, Hana began to kiss downwards from Brigitte’s jawline towards her neck. She kissed her softly, she didn’t want Brigitte to lose focus on what she was doing. 

“Yeah keep doing t-that Brig.” Hana breathed into Brigitte’s neck. She moved her hand from Brigitte’s hair to her cheek. The two of them now looking at each other, eyes interlocked. 

“What about...this?” Brigitte then moved the two of her fingers to Hana’s clit and began a slow circular motion. Hana nodded as her breathing became heavy. 

“Mm _fuck_ go faster.” Hana ran her fingers through Brigitte’s hair once again. Brigitte sped up as told and began to lower herself and kiss down Hana’s chest. She reached Hana’s nipple and started to swirl her tongue around it. As she started to suck on Hana’s nipple, Brigitte made an audible ‘slurp’ noise that caused the two of them to break out into a laugh.

“Oh my god I’m sorry that was just funny.” Hana said through laughter as she stroked Brigitte’s hair has Brigitte laughed faced down on Hana’s chest.

“Well anyways...let me pick up where we left off.” Brigitte chuckled as she began to suck on Hana’s nipple and swirl her fingers around her clit again. 

“ _Fuck_ that’s good. I’m-I’m getting close.” Hana gasped and Brigitte began to go even faster. 

“F-fuck Brig!” Hana moaned as she began to orgasm. She started to feel the pulse and Brigitte brought herself back up eye level to Hana to hold her.

“You’re alright. I’m right here.” Brigitte held onto Hana as she caught her breath. After a few seconds Brigitte looked over to Hana. “You good?”

“Way better than good. Great. Oh yeah.” Hana snickered and took a deep breath. She then eyed the water she had set on the nightstand. 

“I got you. Then I’m gonna wash my hands.” Brigitte got up and picked up the water for Hana, who began to chug the water leaving about half of it left. She then washed her hands quickly and went back to lay with Hana. 

“I gotta pee.” Hana sprung up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was finished she climbed back onto the bed, but this time she climbed over Brigitte.

“You know it’s your turn now.” Hana, still naked, was on top of Brigitte. 

“Mhm.” Was all Brigitte could muster as Hana made her way towards Brigitte’s neck and began to kiss her, this time she kissed more passionately. Brigitte ran her hands along Hana’s back and began to moan. Hana then moved her thigh between Brig’s legs and began to rub. 

“Oh my god-d.” Brigitte looked up at Hana who was smirking. After a bit of teasing Hana sat back up, still on top of Brigitte.

“You’re so pretty Brig.” Hana said as she began to rub Brigitte’s cheek. Brigitte got slightly red.

“Well so are you.” Brigitte smiled at Hana as Hana leaned down for a kiss. She then began to let her hand trail down until it got to the hem of Brig’s underwear. 

“Is this okay?” Hana began to rub Brigitte’s slit though her underwear. She saw as Brigitte’s face got slightly more red as she nodded.

“Just take them off. I’m so wet already.” Brigitte said breathily. Hana without missing a beat slipped her underwear off and tossed them somewhere near her own. She began to tease Brigitte a little more along her slit before sliding a finger inside and using her thumb to play with Brigitte’s clit.

“Oh Hana.” Brigitte moaned as she slightly scratched Hana’s back. Hana leaned back in to kiss Brigitte and the two of them began to make out again. 

“Hana can y-you eat me out? I want your mouth..you know.” Brigitte stammered once they broke apart. She was looking Hana in the eyes. 

“Of course. Just get my hair.” Hana smiled warmly and began to kiss from Brigitte’s chest to her pubic bone. Brigitte gathered all of Hana’s hair and held it up. 

“I missed this a lot.” Hana said as she began to kiss Brigitte’s inner thighs, slightly biting here and there.

“Hana p-please.” Brigitte begged softly as Hana continued to kiss at bite at her thighs. Hana then began to move in slowly and started to kiss Brigitte’s clit, then swirl her tongue around it. She then began to massage Brigitte’s waist as she continued to eat her out. Brig had a firm grip on Hana’s hair as she moaned her name. 

“Ahh that feels _good._ “ Brigitte looked down at Hana, watching as she began to softly suck on her clit. 

“Mhm.” Was the only sound Hana could really make back. She continued a pattern of swirling and then sucking on Brigitte’s clit until she called out again.

“Hana I’m- ah!” Brigitte moaned clutching onto Hana’s hair as she orgasmed. Hana quickly made her way up to Brigitte to hold onto her. She stroked Brigitte’s cheek with her hand that wasn’t saturated as she caught her breath.

“You’re okay just breath.” Hana whispered as Brigitte laid her head against Hana’s chest, breathing slowly. “Better now?” Hana looked down at Brigitte.

“Oh yeah.” Brigitte let out a soft giggle. 

“Let me go wash my hands and face and stuff.” Hana then eyed the glass of water. “Take this too.” She handed Brigitte the water to which she happily accepted.

The two of them brushed their teeth and threw on some new clothes before bed. As they both laid down they looked at each other for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re home, and I’m glad we _hopefully_ won’t have to go in for awhile.” Brigitte said as she looked Hana in the eyes. She was put at ease by just looking at her.

“Me too. We need this break.” Hana chuckled as she shut her eyes. The two of them began to scoot a bit closer to each other, eventually just reaching out and holding each other in their arms.

“I love you Hana.”

“I love you too Brigitte.”


End file.
